


The seven deadly sins workshop

by TheFrenchiestFry



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestFry/pseuds/TheFrenchiestFry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C (fem!Cecil) is a young woman, entranced, "the seven deadly sins workshop," this is a house of sex, of a, 'mistress' and she wants her to punish her for her sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The seven deadly sins workshop

"Seven deadliest sins workshop" an odd title but she Knew the purpose of this workshop, she knew it was for the unholy acts that man was slave to, that man craved with a burning desire, she wanted it too.

The building itself looked fairly ordinary,red brick like all the other houses on the street, perfectly symmetrical with large brown doors and thick curtains behind all of the windows, but that's what separated it from the outside, it had deep reds and blacks, patterned on the curtains, whereas the other buildings were pastels and yellows, very family life, so when she looked at this particular house she felt strangely attracted to that.

She knew she was staring but C didn't care, everyone had their thoughts on this tall building, and more importantly, what goes on inside. The church was the first place she saw about it, being an atheist she didn't hear it in sermon, but saw it on billboards outside big gaping stupid boards which made for an ugly view outside her front room, making the thing she sees before bed " come to church or go to hell," which was a lovely thought.

After seeing it, she put it from her mind, the church always hated something, obviously they were going to campaign against something with "seven deadly sins" in the name, and to call it a workshop? Who knows what that meant. A friend had mentioned it , in passing conversations about what goes on in it,"I heard she's like a dom, right? And she will basically do one of seven routines on you, depending on which sin you confess to, on your way in, all very sexual too , but it's a limited thing, as she is leaving town, I think it's like a goodbye thing." 

Hearing that C was more than interested, she didn't care what else her friend said after, or even what she ordered after, she could only think of it, 'what sin would I go for?' 'What would that sort of thing even cost?' 'How does she make them themed?' All these questions did was make her wet and slightly horny , which probably wasn't the best place; a cafe, but at least she wasn't a boy, then she'd be in trouble, if she was a penis person, her dick would definitely be hard. Which is why she said she felt a bit ill and went straight home.

It was raining softly, like a drizzle and she wasn't even worrying about her hair, which was odd,'maybe it wouldn't be anger, what about lust? Or greed? And what would they entail?'

When she got home, the door seemed to slam behind her, making her jump, but she practically jumped out of her shoes and flung off her coat, C was excited, going straight for her laptop, she typed it straight in,"7 deadly sins workshop, London" and it popped up the address and the woman on the front page, she was smiling like she knew why C was on that site, she smiled like she knew something nobody else did, and that made her important. The title of the page said only , "my name is Eleanor but you will only refer to me as Miss." She had a longish nose and intense blue eyes , with hard black hair down to her chin, cut professionally and straight, like C hoped she wasn't. 

Below her photo, there were eight links the top one said ,"introduction," which seemed appropriate, so C clicked it.

 

If you are on my site I can only assume you are interested and or curious, good, come into my world even for a night, I hold a secrecy policy much stricter than even I can get, so don't worry for that, the pay is negotiable depending on your sin and on what I use, but I am a cheap utility for the use of the public who want it, or need.  
I will discuss before I do anything, we will work out your boundaries and I will not push them,you will be given a safe word, and my word is my bound which I will not break.

 

It sounded amazing, and C wanted in, she had never before been involved in the stuff of safe words but hot damn did she want to, she wanted to lose control and she wanted this tall woman to do it to her.


End file.
